1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having a pixel array in which pixel circuits are disposed in a matrix, and a display driving method therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device, using an organic electro-luminescence element (organic EL element) as a light emitting element, and a display driving method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device using an organic EL element in a pixel has been developed. Since the organic EL element is a self-emission element, the organic EL element has an advantage that, for example, the visibility of an image is high, a backlight is unnecessary, a response speed is high, and the like as compared with the case of a liquid crystal display device. In addition, luminance levels (gradation) of the light emitting elements can be controlled in accordance with values of currents caused to flow through the light emitting elements, respectively (so-called current control type).
In the organic EL display device, similarly to the case of the liquid crystal display device, a simple matrix system and an active matrix type are known as a driving system thereof. Although the former is simple in configuration, the former involves a problem that it is difficult to realize a large-scaled and high-definition display device, and so forth. Therefore, at the present time, the active matrix system type organic EL display device is actively developing. This system is such that currents caused to flow through the light emitting elements provided inside the pixel circuits are controlled by active elements (in general, thin film transistors (TFTs)) provided inside the pixel circuits, respectively.